Al triángulo de las Bermudas
by bemyteenagedream2nightdraco
Summary: Este fic participa del reto Stan O' War propuesto por Luty Malfoy del foro "La cabaña del misterio." Resumen: Después de tantos años, Stanley y Standford Pines cumplen su sueño de niños. A bordo del Stan O' War II, viajarán a una gran aventura y descubrirán uno de los más grandes secretos que esconde el Océano Atlántico.


Este fic participa del reto Stan O' War propuesto por Luty Malfoy del foro "La cabaña del misterio."

 **Resumen:** Después de tantos años, Stanley y Stanford Pines cumplen su sueño de niños. A bordo del Stan O' War II, viajarán a una gran aventura y descubrirán uno de los más grandes secretos que esconde el Océano Atlántico.

Sin nada más que decir, disfruten del fic.

 **Bemyteenagedream2nightdraco**

* * *

 **Al triángulo de las Bermudas**

-¡Buen trabajo!- Dijo, chocando sus seis dedos contra los de su gemelo, mientras el cuerpo del calamar gigante se hundía en lo más profundo del Océano Atlántico.

Llovía a cántaros y el estruendoso viento dificultaba un poco la vista. Las salvajes olas amenazaban con destruir el pequeño barco, pero los gemelos Pines tenían fe de que aguantaría la tempestad.

Ford volvió rápidamente a tomar su puesto en el timón, mientras Stan intentaba ubicarlos, con dificultad, en el mojado y arrugado mapa que sostenía entre sus manos. Lo revisó un par de minutos, antes de hacerlo un bollo y lanzarlo por la borda.

En tres largas zancas se acercó a su hermano y se lo quedó viendo fijamente.

-Dime que no estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo.- Le dijo cruzando ambos brazos por delante de su pecho.

Stanford continúo escribiendo en su _nuevo_ diario de viaje, sin mirarlo. Había comenzado a hacerlo cinco días atrás, cuando salieron del puerto de Oregón.

Cerró el diario, colocándolo dentro de una bolsa impermeable para mantenerlo seco, y lo guardó entre sus empapadas ropas.

-Stanley, puedo explicarlo.- empezó conciliador. Sin embargo, su gemelo lo interrumpió.

-Lo estás volviendo a hacer. ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!- le gritó harto, levantando los brazos. –Se suponía que este era el viaje que llevamos planeando de niños, no otra de tus aburridas investigaciones, se suponía que… -se calló. Era un tonto. Enserio pensó que su hermano había cambiado.

-¿Esperabas qué?- gritó Ford. -¿Qué te perdonara por haber saboteado mis sueños de entrar en la universidad y por haberme mandado a otra dimensión por casi treinta años?- Stan lo miró con expresión dolida.

Se frotó los ojos con los dedos. Debían dejar atrás todo eso. Habían emprendido el viaje para dejar atrás los conflictos pasados. –Mira, recientemente leí que desaparecieron dos barcos pesqueros en esta zona. Mandaron otro para averiguar que les sucedió, pero desafortunadamente, le ocurrió lo mismo-respondió, dejándose llevar por su pasión por los grandes misterios. –Sólo quiero saber qué explicación hay detrás de todo esto.-dijo sincero.

Stan lo observaba serio. Una de las horribles manías de su hermano era que se le iluminaban los ojos cuando estaba detrás de algo grande.

Parecía ser algo realmente importante.

Le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que prosiguiera.

-Los científicos llevan años intentando dar con una respuesta científica a ello, sin embargo nadie pudo encontrar una… aún. Nosotros podríamos descubrirlo.- le dijo caminando con cautela hacia su gemelo. Lo agarró del hombro y lo acercó a él. – Además, podríamos ganar _mucho_ dinero _._

Stan entrecerró los ojos, con desconfianza. –Dinero, ¿dices?

-Podrías obtener el veinte por ciento de las ganancias.

-¿Qué te parece el setenta por ciento?

-Cincuenta.

-Hecho.- Zanjaron el asunto con un apretón de manos. –Y, ¿Dónde dices que vamos?- Preguntó. El viaje había tomado un nuevo rumbo y se sentía curioso. Nunca lo había ayudado a construir ninguno de sus inventos de niño, principalmente por el hecho de que su hermano era bastante quisquilloso en cuanto a sus cosas se refiere, ni hablar de participar en una de sus expediciones. Esta podría ser la primera vez que lo ayudaba, y si obtenía dinero a cambio, sólo lo hacía el doble de interesante de lo que ya era.

-Al triángulo de las Bermudas.

….

La tormenta, no hizo más que empeorar a medida que se acercaban a su destino. Por precaución, Ford le había sugerido que ambos se colocarán trajes de buceo, debajo de la ropa, por lo que ahora se encontraba incómodo y algo ansioso junto a su inescrutable hermano que dirigía, como podía, el barco de las feroces olas.

De pronto observaron perplejos como otra embarcación, a no más de veinte metros de la suya, estaba siendo jalada hacia un enorme remolino. El barco giró sobre sí mismo tres veces antes de ser succionado a las profundidades.

Stan se acercó a la borda buscando sobrevivientes. No vio a nadie, ni siquiera los restos del barco.

Los gemelos se colocaron sus respectivos tanques de oxígeno sobre la espalda. Cuando estuvieron a diez metros del remolino, saltaron y se sumergieron a lo más profundo del océano. Notaron que el agua intentaba empujarlos, pero nadaron contra la corriente hasta una gran roca de la cual se sujetaron y esperaron a ver que sucedía.

Cuando Ford calculó que el barco ya debía encontrarse cerca del remolino, notó una pequeña grieta en el suelo. Ambos vieron como el barco era succionado hacia la grieta y rodeado por una extraña luz, la cual lo envolvió por completo. Luego, simplemente desapareció.

Sintió algo pasar por detrás de él. Temeroso, Stan miró a su hermano para ver si él también lo sintió. Pareciera que no, ya que estaba muy ocupado observando con el ceño fruncido hacia la abertura.

Volvió a sentirlo, por lo que lentamente giró su cabeza hacia la derecha.

Sólo pudo ver unos dientes y aletas antes de empezar a nadar despavorido llevándose a Ford con él. Éste lo golpeó reiteradas veces en el brazo, lo que hizo que nadara aún más rápido, creyendo que el tiburón se acercaba a ellos.

No se percató que los llevaba directo hacia la abertura. Cuando la luz los envolvió. Se giró para ver a su gemelo desaparecer ante sus ojos, después solo vio oscuridad.

….

Gruño. Algo lo sacudía violentamente. Abrió con dificultad los ojos.

Ford.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo disgustado por ser zamarreado de esa manera.

-Eres un estúpido. Sólo era un tiburón cazón de playa, el cual _no_ es un depredador.- le dijo enojado y actuando como el gemelo inteligente, como de costumbre. Lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Miro alrededor. Estaban sobre un gran espacio negro. No era oscuro, en el sentido de no poder ver más allá, sino negro. Estaban parados sobre la nada misma.

-No lo sé.- Miró su reloj GPS, uno que había estado diseñando antes del viaje.

-¡Tenías un GPS en la muñeca y me hiciste revisar el mapa todo este maldito tiempo!- le dijo incrédulo.

Ford sólo lo ignoró.

-Mierda, parece que estamos en un lugar no registrado por los satélites.- maldijo. –Ven, recorramos el lugar a ver si encontramos algo.

-Te refieres a personas, ¿no?- Se aseguró, siguiéndolo. Le preocupaba estar caminando sobre… bueno, nada. Era una superficie dura al parecer; pero quien sabe hasta dónde.

-Humanos. Bienvenidos- Se detuvieron. Una voz les había hablado de alguna parte. Miraron a todos lados pero no pudieron dar con ella. –Por más que lo intenten no van a encontrarme, soy una entidad incorpórea.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó de mala manera Stan. Su hermano le lanzó una mirada precavida. Al parecer no se encontraban en ningún lugar del planeta Tierra, no debían ser insolentes contra una entidad superior a ellos.

-Soy la Diosa de la tentación. Algunos me llaman Afrodita, otros, Venus.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Esta vez fue Ford quien preguntó.

-En mi mundo.-dijo simplemente, descolocando a los gemelos. -Muchos hombres débiles han llegado hasta aquí. Desafortunadamente para ellos, ninguno pudo vencer la tentación que habita en el corazón de cada uno de ellos y pasaron a pertenecerme por toda la eternidad.

Stan sintió un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

-¿A qué te refieres con vencer la tentación?- Preguntó Ford.

-Serán sometidos a tres pruebas. Si logran pasarlas, les cumpliré cualquier deseo que anhelen. Sin embargo, si no lo logran, pasaran a ser de mi propiedad. _Para siempre._

-¿Tenemos otra alternativa?- susurró Stan a su gemelo.

-Al parecer no.-respondió en susurros también. Se dirigió en voz alta a la Diosa. –De acuerdo, lo haremos.-

-Les deseo suerte, humanos _._

….

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Pero qué…?- Se encontraba rodeado de bellísimas mujeres, vestidas con simples vestidos de seda.

-Stan, quédate con nosotras.- dijo la que se encontraba más cerca suyo, agarrándole del brazo.

-Lo siento Diosa, vas a tener qué hacer algo mucho mejor que esto. No voy a caer tan fácil.- Dijo Stanley viendo hacia el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraban. –Lo siento chicas.- les dijo antes de que, de un momento a otro, las chicas y la habitación desaparecieran. Volvía a encontrarse en la nada misma. Pero esta vez solo.

 _Bueno, parece que estas pruebas serán pan comido._ Se alentó.

….

Ford caminaba entre los estantes de la gran biblioteca en la que se encontraba, pudo ver varios temas en cada libro, desde Psicología e Historia hasta Matemáticas, Física y Química.

-Podrías obtener todos los conocimientos de tu mundo. Incluso los secretos que se esconden en él.- dijo la voz. –Es más, podrías saber todos los secretos que se esconden en el universo.- La biblioteca desapareció, ahora se hallaba en el espacio. El sistema solar en frente de él.

-Un demonio me había hecho la misma propuesta hace un tiempo, la rechacé por supuesto. No caeré de nuevo- le dijo.

….

Stan se quedó boquiabierto.

Se encontraba en una enorme mansión, había comenzado a recorrerla y en cada habitación había encontrado montañas y montañas de monedas de oro.

Hasta ahora contó veintisiete habitaciones, pero aún le faltaban cuarenta más.

-Te extrañaré mucho dinero mío.- dijo con tristeza, secándose la lagrima que corrió por su mejilla. –No lo quiero.- dijo en voz alta para hacerse escuchar.

Rápidamente la mansión se desvaneció, junto con cada una de las habitaciones repletas de oro.

 _Sé que voy a arrepentirme algún día._ Se dijo sentándose y esperando en medio de la nada. _Más le vale que las esté superando también._

….

Miró a su alrededor reiteradas veces, perplejo.

-No puede ser.- susurró, acercándose al espejo de la antigua habitación que compartía con su gemelo. Se miró y se tocó el rostro con ambas manos. –No puede ser.- repitió. Su cabello, actualmente gris, era castaño, nuevamente, como lo había tenido en su adolescencia. Es más, volvía a tener dieciocho años.

Dejó atrás su reflejo y empezó a revisar la habitación que compartían. Le extraño ver sólo una cama en vez de dos, cuando escuchó a su madre llamarlo desde el piso de abajo.

Rápidamente, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres en la cocina. Su padre lucía poco impresionado leyendo las noticias en el periódico. Su madre estaba al teléfono, regañando a quien sea que estuviera en la otra línea acerca de que no era más que un tacaño por negarse a pagar sus servicios videntes.

-Mamá… papá….-susurró. Hacía años no los veía. No había podido ir a ninguno de sus funerales. Habían ocurrido con un mes de diferencia, en ese entonces se encontraba construyendo el portal con Fiddleford.

Se había sentido muy avergonzado luego.

Se suponía que eran su familia, no debería haberle dado más importancia a sus investigaciones. Su curiosidad había llegado a extremos por aquel tiempo.

Su madre colgó el teléfono y se giró a verlo.-Hola hijo. Sube a alistarte. Es hora de ir a la escuela. Hoy irán los del equipo de admisión de esa costosa universidad del Técnico o algo así.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a la Técnica de la Costa Oeste?- Estaba confundido. No podía ser posible. –Pero, mamá, no me admitieron, ¿recuerdas? Stanley arruinó mi proyecto de ciencias.- Era extraño. Su madre no era de las que olvidaba cosas.

-¿Stanley?- preguntó su padre, dejando el periódico a un lado.

-¿Quién es Stanley hijo?- preguntó esta vez su madre.

 _No. No. No._

-¿Y Shermy? ¿Dónde está Shermy?- volvió a preguntar buscando a su pequeño hermano. No vio la cuna por ningún lado. Por lo que se dirigió a la sala de estar. Sus padres lo siguieron, mostrándose preocupados.

-Hijo, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?- Su madre se veía un poco alterada. Podía notarlo. Siempre que lo estaba hacía girar el anillo de casamiento en su dedo anular. Que era justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Su padre lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanos?-preguntó a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y podía escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

-Ay hijo era eso. Si querías hermanos pudiste habérnoslo dicho.- dijo su madre visiblemente aliviada.

-No tendremos un segundo hijo, es muy costoso linda.-aclaró su padre.

Explotó.

-NO. NO QUIERO ESTO.- Comenzó a gritar, dejándose caer en el suelo. –Mis hermanos no… por favor.-susurró cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. –Hubo momentos en que desee ser hijo único, pero me arrepiento, no lo quiero.- explicó. Vio desaparecer su antigua casa y a sus padres. –Los voy a extrañar mucho.-dijo observándolos con detenimiento, intentando grabar las facciones de sus rostros. Le daba igual ir a otra universidad pero no quería un mundo en el que sus hermanos no hubieran nacido; en el que sus nietos, Dipper y Mabel, no existieran.

Inhalo y exhalo reiteradas veces, intentando relajarse. Sólo faltaba una prueba. Sólo una más.

Podía superarla.

….

" _-Lo hiciste porque no soportabas que fuera a la universidad solo"- gritó su gemelo._

" _-Oye, me equivoqué. Aunque si lo piensas tal vez tenga algo positivo. Eh… ¿búsqueda de tesoros?"_

" _-¡¿Es una broma?! ¡¿Por qué querría hacer algo con la persona que saboteó todo mi futuro?!"_

Vio a su antiguo yo ser empujado por Ford. Intentó aguantarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Ese fue el momento en que todo se había arruinado. El momento en que su hermano lo odio con toda su alma por haber destruido sus sueños. Es más, se lo había vuelto a echar en cara en el barco.

La escena se desvaneció y mostró otra nueva.

" _-Bueno para nada. Tu hermano iba a sacarnos de este basurero."-_ Se vio a sí mismo cuando fue echado de su casa por su propio padre. _"-Tú sólo sabes mentir, engañar y aprovecharte de tu hermano. Pues esta vez le costaste potenciales millones a la familia, y mientras tú no hagas una fortuna, ¡no serás bienvenido en esta casa!"_

Vio al adolescente Stan enojado, confundido y triste con sólo un bolso entre sus manos.

" _-¡Stanford dile que es una locura!"_ Dirigió su vista a la ventana de su habitación. Pudo ver el odio y el resentimiento en los ojos de Ford y luego sólo cerró la cortina de la habitación, dando por terminada la discusión. _–"Stanford, no me abandones. Choca los seis."_ \- Nada. Lo había ignorado. Le había dado la espalda, al igual que su familia.

 _Y todo por mi culpa._

Sólo fue un error. Un estúpido error que le costó el amor de su gemelo.

Dejó esta vez que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro, mientras volvía a aparecer una nueva escena.

….

-¡Ford!- escuchó que le gritaba un niño. Giró encontrándose con los matones que lo molestaban de pequeño.

Miró a ambos lados buscando a Stan para que lo defendiera. No lo encontró.

-Vamos Ford, ¿qué haces? Vamos a jugar al soccer.

Se acercó a ellos con precaución.

-¿Quieren jugar al soccer conmigo? Pero dijeron que era un fenómeno de seis dedos y que nunca iba a tener amigos.- Le sorprendió escuchar su chillona voz de niño.

-¿Seis dedos?- dijo el más pequeño de ellos. –Eso sí que sería asombroso pero, sólo tienes cinco dedos. Como nosotros.- dijo señalando sus manos.

 _Era verdad._

Tenía cinco dedos en cada mano. Ya no era un niño extraño como se lo habían dicho toda su vida.

-¿y Ford? ¿Jugamos?- volvieron a preguntar. Se había quedado mirando sus manos sin darse cuenta. Los niños lo observaban inquisitivos.

-Pero Stan…- ¿Sería posible que tampoco existiera en este mundo? Estaba a punto de rechazar la propuesta cuando alguien se le abalanzó por atrás, tirándolo al suelo.

-Vamos Ford. Juguemos. No seas un cerebrito aburrido.- bromeó su gemelo ayudándole a levantarse.

-Está bien.- dijo mientras seguían a los otros niños. Estaba realmente emocionado. Era la primera vez que los invitaban a jugar a algo. Había pasado toda su niñez y adolescencia sólo con Stan. Esta vez podría ser diferente. Esta vez ya no iban a ser los "raritos." Podían hacer nuevos amigos.

 _No._

Se detuvo. Sólo era otra tentación de esa Diosa. No iba a dejarse llevar.

-¿Ey estás bien?- escuchó preguntar a su hermano. –Vamos Ford.- Le sonrió y estiró su mano para que la tome. Iba a hacerlo, pero volvió a mirar su mano.

Cinco dedos.

 _No._

Alejó su mano de la de él. -Me llevo un largo tiempo darme cuenta que mis seis dedos sólo demuestran lo especial que soy. No quiero cambiar quien soy, sólo para recibir la aceptación de unos estúpidos que jamás fueron amables conmigo.- Observó el ceño fruncido en el grupo de niños. Sin darle importancia, siguió hablando. –Las personas que en serio me quieren y valoran me aceptaron tal como soy. Eso es lo único que importa.- Le sonrió a su hermano, quien sólo lo observo con preocupación. –No quiero esto.- dijo en voz alta para que la Diosa lo escuche. Pudo ver la escena borrarse delante de sus ojos.

Volvió a mirar sus manos.

Seis dedos.

Sonrió.

–Felicidades.- escuchó decir, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una bella joven vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Era dorado y resplandeciente. –Eres el primer humano que logra superar la prueba. Has sabido vencer la tentación y por eso te has ganado un deseo, el que quieras.

Lo había logrado. Estaba feliz de poder volver con Stan.

Un momento.

 _¡Stan!_

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó con desesperación.

-Continúa realizando su prueba.- dijo señalando a lo lejos. Suspiró con verdadero alivio y se acercó.

Pudo ver a su hermano observando, con angustia y tristeza, la escena que se desenvolvía alrededor suyo.

 _Esa es cuando le grité. Y esa fue minutos después, cuando papá lo echó de casa_. Cuando empezó a llorar, Ford intentó acercarse para consolarlo y decirle que todo eso quedó en el pasado. Sin embargo una pared invisible se lo impidió.

-No puedes interferir. Él tiene que vencer la tentación solo.- le dijo la Diosa, colocándose a su lado.

Ford continuó viendo, visiblemente preocupado por él.

-Vamos Stan, tú puedes.- susurró.

….

" _Finalmente quieres verme después de diez años y, ¿es sólo para decirme que este lo más lejos posible de ti?"_

" _Stanley no entiendes a lo que me enfrento. Lo que he vivido."_

" _No. No. ¡Tú no entiendes por lo que yo he pasado…!"_

Ford le había mandado una carta para que vaya lo más rápido posible a Gravity Falls, el pueblo en el cual estaba viviendo. Stan pensó que su hermano por fin lo había perdonado después de tantos años y que lo invitaba a hacer las paces. A recuperar la relación que tenían de jóvenes.

Se equivocó, por supuesto.

Lo había llamado para exigirle que oculte lo más lejos que pueda uno de sus diarios de investigación. Admitió haber cometido un gran error y que todo el mundo estaba en peligro por el artefacto que había construido.

 _Si sólo lo hubiera escuchado._ \- Pero no. Stanley Pines sólo quería comportarse como el inútil de siempre. Le daban una oportunidad y él la desaprovechaba.

Se sintió tan decepcionado y enfadado ese día, que terminaron gritándose y peleando en el suelo del laboratorio, encendiendo accidentalmente el portal multi-dimensional.

" _Vaya hermano que resultaste Ford. Te interesa más tus absurdos misterios que tu familia. Pues consérvalos."_ Se escuchó decir mientras empujaba el diario de su hermano hacia él. Ford tambaleo hacia atrás, intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Eso sólo hizo que traspasa la zona segura y se acercara peligrosamente al portal.

" _¡STANLEY! ¡STANLEY, AYÚDAME! ¡STANLEY, STANLEY!"_ Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser enviado a otra dimensión.

Stan se agachó y lloró, tal como lo había hecho ese día, luego de volver a perder a su hermano.

-Por mi culpa. Lo lamento Ford.- dijo entre sollozos hecho una bolita en el suelo.

….

-¡NO! ¡Stan no! Ya te he perdonado. Tú puedes, vamos. ¡Tú puedes!- Ford estaba golpeando la barrera invisible que lo separaba de su hermano con todas sus fuerzas. Gritaba como loco para que su gemelo lo escuche. La Diosa había dicho que si caía en la tentación, se lo quedaría para siempre.

Vio a la Diosa del otro lado, susurrándole algo en el oído.

-¡No la escuches Stan! ¡Quiere persuadirte! ¡No la escuches!- gritó. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Sólo podía confiar en que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para rechazar la propuesta.

….

-Puedes borrar todos tus errores, Stanley.- susurró la voz de la Diosa en medio de su llanto. No podía verla. –Puedes comenzar de nuevo, volver a vivir desde ese momento en el que te alejaste de tu querido hermano, en el que toda tu vida se destruyó por tu culpa.

-¡Oh Dios! Gracias, muchas gracias.- Escuchó decir a su gemelo, levantó la vista y se acercó a la escena. – ¡Mira Stan! Gané. Podré ir a esa universidad.- dijo Ford con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se veía feliz. Tan emocionado como nunca lo había visto.

Pero significaba que se iría. Que estarían separados de nuevo.

-Te prometo que no nos separaremos Stan.- le dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos. –Podríamos alquilar una casa juntos, podrías encontrar trabajo allá y nunca tendríamos que separarnos.- Le obsequió una enorme sonrisa. -¿Qué te parece, Stanley?- preguntó.

Sí. Nunca se separarían. Podrían comenzar de nuevo. Antes de que todo esto pasará. Podrían recuperar todos los años perdidos con su hermano. Era su más grande sueño.

Pero era eso.

Un sueño.

-No es real.- susurró desilusionado. –No lo quiero.- dijo, viendo la escena que siempre quiso vivir.

….

-¡Stan!- la barrera había desaparecido. Se acercó corriendo a abrazar a su hermano. –Pensé que no ibas a lograrlo.

-Qué poca confianza me tienes Fordsy. Vamos choca esos seis.- Su hermano se secó las lágrimas y chocó su palma contra la suya.

-Humanos, felicidades. Lo han logrado. ¿Cuál será su deseo?

-Creo que sólo con volver al barco estamos bien.- respondió Stan con una mano en el hombro de su hermano. Él asistió.

-De acuerdo.

….

-Ford. Despierta Ford.- Escuchó decir. Abrió los ojos. Estaban de regreso en el barco, el cual lucía intacto. Miro alrededor y vio que estaban fuera de la zona de desaparición.

-Eso fue genial. ¿Sabes cuánto ganaremos al contar el secreto del triángulo de las Bermudas? Custodiado por la Diosa Afrodita, quién lo diría.- dijo Ford para sí, sin creerlo.

-Pienso que simplemente… ¿podríamos olvidarlo?-propuso Stan.

-¿Qué?- Ford lo miró incrédulo. – ¿Quieres dejar pasar la oportunidad de ganar millones? ¿Tú?

-Creo que esta aventura me enseño una lección. La familia es mucho más importante que todo eso. Además, ya no somos jóvenes como antes. Quiero aprovechar cada momento contigo seis dedos.- dijo sonriéndole.

Conmovido, Ford se acercó y lo abrazó.

Un poco incómodo por dejar vislumbrar tantas emociones, Stan le palmeó dos veces la espalda antes de alejarlo. –Y bien, ¿a qué grandiosa aventura iremos ahora? ¿A casar al misterioso monstruo del Lago Ness?

-Pienso que mejor nos dediquemos a pescar. Como dijiste ya no estamos para estos sobresaltos.- bromeó Ford.

-La próxima vez podríamos invitar a Dipper y Mabel. Al niño le encantaría que le cuentes todos los detalles de lo que pasó y la niña podría conmoverse por la cursilería que seguro le agregarías a la historia.

-Me alegro de que seas mi gemelo Stan.

-Yo también me alegro Fordsy.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-No lo haré.- le dijo, sacándole la lengua.

-Vamos Stan. Ya no eres un niño.- Lo vio correr por la cubierta del barco escapando de él.

-Creo que si lo soy. ¡A ver si me alcanzas, viejo!- le gritó.

-¿Viejo? ¡Sólo nací cinco minutos antes que tú tonto!- le gritó corriendo tras él. Podía escuchar las carcajadas que soltaba Stan al ver que le costaba un poco alcanzarlo. Él nunca había sido el gemelo atlético. Pero no le importaba. Cada uno tenía lo suyo.

 **Fin**.


End file.
